Snow Storm
by LonelyRaevyn
Summary: What happens when a Snow Boy is introduced to Youkai Academy, what if he's powerful enough to fight against Moka in one on one combat? And Single? Pairings Undecided. Rated M for safety. I do not own Rosario   Vampire. This story is mine though. XD
1. The Boy I Kinda Like is A Snow Boy?

**Hello fans of Rosario + Vampire, this is Lonelyraevyn here. Now we all know that Moka and Tsukune are practically Destined to be together right? Well that's fine, but what about the other girls? Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and er... never mind. Yukari is too young to qualify. Well this is easily taken care of, all we have to do is introduce some new characters! Or more specifically, a new character who has no qualms with hooking up with more than one girl at once. (Loose morals for the win! XD) I am going to do just that. This is mainly a Mizore x OC.**

_**Snow Storm**_

_**Prologue**_

The world of man has long since been overrun by a growing population of humans. They multiply and consume all in their path like locusts, burning through resources until there's nothing left before moving on to another area. This process will repeat until there is nothing left, and the human race will eventually burn itself out. This has been foreseen by human scientists and scholars alike.

But what about the other races that inhabit the earth, or more specifically, the races that are so near to extinction that they focus on nothing more than finding a perfect match to father/mother their children to keep their species from disappearing forever. One race in particular is so focused on this that they have sought out one of their own, one that many had long forgotten.

It was almost ten years ago that his family was taken from him by a freak accident. Ten years since he disappeared from the village hidden in the snow. An eternal snow storm shielding it from all curious onlookers and intruders. Simply vanishing without so much as a whisper of warning, to fight a battle that most humans, are unaware of. The same as well however, can be said about Youkai.

Now after ten years, they found him; forever changed by harsh conditions and ceaseless battle with the human organization known as the White Order. A hidden organization devoted to one thing and one thing only. The extermination of all monsters so that humans can flourish without competition from the Youkai. Their efforts had been halted time and time again as of late, by a single man with fierce eyes and snow white hair, wielding ice and snow as a weapon of devastation.

They called him Hyourinmaru, _**(HURRAY BLEACH REFERENCES! XD) **_in honour of a great Dragon that once protected the land of the Snow People.__Even for the people of his own race he is seen as a powerful Youkai, with amazing physical prowess and mastery over his power that not many Snow People can boast. The White Order has come to view him as a Demon of Ice and Snow, while some simply call him 'Winter Incarnate'.

It is to this man that the Snow Priestess, mother of the Snow Maidens and Ultimately the Snow People as a whole, now speaks. She had sought out an audience with the enigmatic young Snow Boy through her connections with the Crimson Order, the force made up of Humans and Youkai alike that ceaselessly battles against the White Order, on the behest of the Youkai. She had quickly discovered that he was not only a member of the Mysterious Group, but an officer of high standing at the age of seventeen and a Captain of one of the most powerful divisions. He had been the Nibantai-taichou for almost three years now from what she had heard. Though if the file she'd read on him was correct he would be roughly nineteen now.

Looking at him, she did not see a boy. She saw a warrior, a man hardened by fierce battles and refined by time. His upper torso was covered by a tight fitting black shirt where the sleeves had been crudely ripped off; made of some kind of soft but durable material that the Snow Priestess couldn't name, it was pulled taught over a chiseled and muscular chest, and numerous scars could be seen on his shoulders and powerful biceps retreating into the confines of said garment. He sat in his high backed leather chair in an office larger than anything she'd ever seen.

There were two desks in the room, the one he was sitting behind at the far end of the room away from the door backed by a wall of glass overlooking the ocean; while the other sat at one side of the room parallel a long crimson leather couch which sat almost directly in the centre of the room and ringed a rectangular coffee table made almost entirely of glass. Apart from a few book shelves though, the room was noticeably barren.

'_Hyourinmaru_' looked at the Snow Priestess over hands locked together in a relaxed fashion. One of his crimson eyes held a souvenir of battles past, a jagged scar running down over the left eye, from halfway up his forehead to a point on his cheek. That's what really unnerved her about this particular young boy, those _crimson_ eyes. So sharp and calculating, and _cold_. As if his heart had long since been a victim of the war he'd been fighting for longer than she could bear to think. His frosty skin and wintry scent near overwhelming. He was truly one of the most attractive young men she'd ever met. Not that she'd take a romantic interest in someone so young; but from an almost motherly perspective. He was the perfect definition of a 'Snow Boy', apart from the unsettling colour of his eyes, and the nature hidden behind them.

His voice, when he did at last speak was cool and smooth like cold fire and almost scorched her honed senses into a full retreat. "Priestess... to what do I owe the honour of this visit?" He didn't move, not even a single muscle, that was until he waved one of his hands at the chair sitting on the opposing side of his desk, which the Snow Priestess gladly occupied. Placing both hands on his desk in front of him he leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "You rarely ever venture from the Village, what could possibly have you of all people coming to see me here?"

The Snow Priestess said nothing for a few moments, thinking over the best way to say what she wished to say, until two simple words slid off her tongue like silk. "Your education."

Despite said 'simple words', '_Hyourinmaru_' was at a complete loss. He looked at her as if he'd just heard the most ludicrous thing in his life. His brain apparently couldn't handle the information so he said the first words that came to mind. "Say what?"

What surprised the Snow Priestess was that this reaction was accompanied by a similar one of female origin. She turned her head towards the door, and sure enough there stood a young woman maybe in her early twenties. She was human by the looks of her, with dark brown hair done up in a tight bun at the back of her head, and brilliant green eyes that glared out at the Priestess from behind rectangular wire rimmed glasses much like the coffee table in the centre of the room. She was wearing what the Priestess had come to recognize as the on duty uniform of the Crimson Knights, a black blazer with a zipper in the place of strategically placed buttons, which was strangely done up all the way to her slim throat. The blazer, although completely black was lined with red at the seams, and the Crimson Order's crest was emblazoned boldly on the left breast. The khakis she wore were of simple design, finished off with a pair of black shoes one would usually only see on accomplished business men or women. After collecting herself after her brief lack of composure, she marched into the room after a cold glare from the young Taichou, '_Hyourinmaru_', and cleared her throat when she stopped by his left side.

"Taichou, we have a situation in New York." The young woman stated curtly. It was obvious to the Snow Priestess that this woman was all business. It was almost stifling. "Our branch in Manhattan has reason to believe the White Order are planning a complete Purge of the City."

'_Hyourinmaru_' raised a curious eyebrow and took the file from the woman. "Anything else fuku-taichou?" he said this while opening the file in front of him and giving it an appraising once-over. His eyebrows rose at certain points of his reading but other than that he seemed almost unperturbed. "It's almost sickening how fast the White Order can perform these Purges one after another with so little time used for preparation..." He trailed off and his fuku-taichou took that opportunity to speak.

"The sou-taichou has asked for your suggestion on our course of action, sir." The young female fuku-taichou stated briskly as she gave the young taichou a disapproving look when he lit a cigarette.

'_Hyourinmaru_' seemed to be deep in thought as he let his cigarette hang from his mouth while he read and reread the file in front of him. Finally, after what seemed like hours he spoke. "Have them send two divisions to the Manhattan branch and set up regular patrols of the metropolitan and residential areas. When the White Order hits they should be ready. If it's nothing more than a ruse, we still have twelve other divisions here to make sure nothing happens to the Main Branch while they're away. Triple the security here at the Head Office as well."

The fuku-taichou bowed slightly and quickly walked from the room. When she was gone, '_Hyourinmaru_' closed the file back up and slid it over to the far side of his desk before giving the Priestess his full attention once more. "My Education... are you serious?"

The Priestess blanched slightly as the young man in front of her seemed to regard her with a type of hurtful disbelief that cut straight to her core. It was surprisingly painful to be looked at in such a way under such a scrutinizing gaze. "Yes, I am serious Mr...?"

The young man seemed taken aback for a moment, surprised even. But in only a short moments time, he'd recovered. "Saito... Yukishirou, Saito."

"Yukishirou..." The Priestess stopped for a moment at the mention of that name and frowned. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"They died ten years ago..." Saito stated bluntly. "My parents I mean. A yeti got them when they were out in the wilds, there was nothing anyone could have done."

The Snow Priestess sighed and leaned forward so she could encompass one of Saito's calloused hands in her own. "I'm sorry Saito... I am truly sorry."

"Bah..." Saito's rebuttal wasn't quite so sharp tongued as he'd probably wanted it to be, but he made no move to remove his hands from her grasp. "There's something else to your request for me to go back to school isn't there?"

The Priestess was stunned. His intuition was quite sharp it seemed, she hadn't given him any such hints since she'd arrived in his office and their conversation had started. She nodded and Saito gave her a look that almost made it seem as if he'd said the words, 'Well, out with it.' "There is a young snow maiden attending Youkai Academy, she has fallen for a young man by the name of Aono Tsukune and I-"

Saito cut her off when he lifted his free hand in a stopping gesture. "This Aono, he's a human isn't he?"

The Priestess could only blink several times. Again? His intuition was truly remarkable, either that or his ability to make observations with minimal information was simply astounding. "Yes... how did you-"

Saito smiled, smoke from his lit cigarette curling in front of his face before simply lifting out of view. His crimson eyes seemed to smoulder with the blatant amusement present behind those crimson irises. "Because we are that kind of people Priestess. You should know very well that when it comes to merging our DNA with another species we would much rather do so with a human. They're easy to hate, but some of them are quite _hard_ to hate as well. Not only that, it makes for a rather... strange looking child if we were to mate with an Orc you know." He snickered at that and smirked at the Priestess victoriously. "You want me to protect that human don't you? You want me to make sure that human graduates smoothly from the academy so that our resident Snow Maiden doesn't have her heart broken."

The Priestess smiled. "Could you do that for me? But not just the human, Mizore and her other friends too. They've been getting into trouble with Fairy Tale as of late and I fear they won't be able to fight them too much longer."

Saito's expression darkened and he turned his eyes down to his desk with a frown. "No... you're probably right. Once Fairy Tale gets serious about taking someone out, they never fail. That assassin of theirs nearly killed me not too long ago..." Saito shivered before that dark smile of his returned. "but I wouldn't mind fighting that big sister of hers again either."

The Priestess was the one who was struck speechless this time. He not only fought Fairy Tales assassin Shuzen Kalua, a Vampire that not many met in combat and survived to speak of, but her _Elder_ Sister as well? "How many battles have you fought, Saito?" It wasn't a question she was expecting an answer to, she had asked the question in absolute awe, the young man in front of her, one of her race, had done battle with vampires and he was still alive. It was unbelievable.

"More than even I can count lady."

Saito raised an eyebrow and directed his gaze towards the door, the Priestess too turned in her seat when a middle aged man with one steel grey eye and greying black hair strode into the room. He stopped in front of the desk and sighed. "Quite the gutsy move you're asking me to make, Yukishirou Taichou."

"Sou-taichou." Saito replied. The two stared at each other before the sou-taichou as he'd been called placed the file he'd been holding on the desk.

"Another assignment for you Yukishirou." The sou-taichou stated curtly. "Just so happens it'll take you right where this lady here seems to want you."

Saito opened the file immediately and frowned. "Youkai Academy... are you serious sou-taichou?"

The sou-taichou nodded. "One of our sentinels sent back a report that the White Orders dogs have found one of the entrances through the barrier that hides the Academy. We want you and the hachibantai-taichou and one other division's taichou to head in there and safe guard the academy until the entrance can be moved. The White Order would no doubt take advantage of this to get rid of at least a few hundred young youkai."

Saito sighed and his gaze shifted to the Priestess once more. "Looks like you'll get your wish, Priestess."

**CHAPTER ONE: The Boy I Kinda Like is a Snow Boy**

**Two Days Later: Youkai Academy**

Saito scratched his head numbly as the bus drove off, saying the Bus Driver was probably one of the creepiest people he'd ever met, he had to take his warning seriously. '_**Careful boy, you may want to keep a close eye on your lady friends, Youkai Academy is a veeeeeery scary place.' **_With a puff on his cigar and an eery chuckle he closed the door and was off.

On top the eery parting words, the sou-taichou had chosen to stick him with two captains he knew would make his life difficult while here, the Captains of the third and fourth divisions. Respectively, they were Evangeline Cross, a vampire who enjoyed dying her usually silver hair, and the other was a succubus by the name of July Malachite. The perfect combo for this trip, yeah right. '_Note to self, when I get back to headquarters, I'm going to turn the sou-taichou into an ice statue and put him on display in the lobby_.'

The trio quickly began their walk towards the academy, black coat tails billowing out behind them stylishly, and were just about to walk through the front doors when they almost literally ran into a trio of girls and a single young man. Saito had an immediate feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy this interaction and tried to mentally prepare himself for the worst. He was definitely not going to enjoy this. Not. One. Bit.

And boy was he right.

The introductions went fine, even the fact that they were wearing uniforms not of the Academy's was completely ignored. Then, that Succubus! She just had to smirk like that in the other young man's direction, he knew exactly where this was heading! Well, not exactly. One of the girls, a blue haired girl with larger breasts than both of his companions, took the other young man's head and lodged it between her breasts in a suffocating hug. "Hey, Tsukune belongs to me so back off you Succubus!"

The other girls all added their two cents as well, as he felt even his expression turn to one a little less stoic than he would have liked. He was gawking at the sheer stupidity of their comments, which all seemed to be the same. That was until his head was forcefully pulled into Evangeline's generous chest while July started laughing her head off. "You can have him, he's far too plain for the two of us. Besides, why would I give up my little fuck buddy for your boy toy when he's so innocent by comparison?"

Saito growled low and Evangeline went still, her stupid smile still plastered on her face. That. Was. It! Saito had had enough! He started yelling and cursing while Evangeline tightened her grip on his head so he couldn't get away, he didn't care what he said, as long as it got his point across. Every curse word he could think of was thrown out into the wind at a rapid pace. After several moments of him simply cursing while suffering the baffled gazes of the students he didn't even have a chance to introduce himself to, Evangeline said something crazy. "Ooh Saito... maybe we should go find a room so we can get properly reacquainted."

Saito froze. Yes he froze, and there was only one thing keeping that from being literal. He had no intention of encasing his own body in a block of solid ice. His brain was moving at a mile a minute, and he was sure he could feel the heat rising in his face. Finally, everything snapped. His rigid body began flailing about once more and the curses were coming out louder than ever, if a little slurred by embarrassment. When at long last he finally managed to calm down, the only words out of his mouth were the mumbled. "Damn all you perverted Vampires."

After expertly extricating himself from the vampire's hold on his head, he smoothed out the front of his coat and gave it a few pats to make himself feel better about the ordeal, and just as he was about to speak, another girl that he was unfamiliar with decided to interrupt. Leaving his mouth hanging open awkwardly. Pale violet hair and similarly coloured eyes with similarly coloured pupils, wearing a strange looking white sweater and hood and the school skirt.

She asked a simple question, and Saito knew right away that it was directed at his person.

"You're a Snow Boy, aren't you?"

Saito closed his mouth and pulled on the lapels of his coat, his expression returning to his usual stoic glare. "Yes, I am indeed a Snow Boy." He pulled a cigarette from his coat and sparked it, taking a moment to revel in feel of nicotine entering his system after the long bus ride. Then, restraining himself from giving his full introduction, seeing as how the Crimson Order was such a secretive Organization, he exhaled his lung full of cigarette smoke and continued. "Yukishirou Saito, at your service."

**OOOOOOO**

Shirayuki Mizore had been doing what she did every morning, which included stalking a certain trio of persons to school, when the moment they'd reached the door she laid eyes on three people she'd never seen before. They weren't wearing the school uniform, instead they were wearing ankle length black overcoats with a red emblem on the left breast while the clothes underneath too were black, so there wasn't much that was strange in the way of clothing. What was strange were their hair colours, go figure, one of the taller two females had vibrant red hair tied behind her head in a ponytail. Her eyes were blood red in colour with slitted pupils and in her mouth were nestled a pair of deadly fangs which were only apparent when she smiled in greeting at Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and—when did the little witch get there?- Yukari.

The other taller one had hair dark as night let down around her shoulders in smooth waves, and a body that even Kurumu would have killed for. Her breasts were no where near as large as Kurumu's, yet still had the same alluring charm. The charm created when one's shirt could barely contain them, Mizore snorted quietly at that thought. Smooth rounded hips and fair skin, she stood a little taller than the other female at nearly six feet, and smiled seductively at Tsukune and the others when they began to converse. That, Mizore didn't like.

Putting that thought aside for the moment, Mizore turned her attention to the shortest of the new trio. He was a young man of roughly five and a half feet, with the whitest hair she'd ever seen and crimson eyes. Though they were more human in appearance than a Vampire, unlike his companion, though they had a very similar effect on anyone that looked into them. He had an air of confidence like the other two only his was very close to overpowering. His frosty pale skin told Mizore that maybe another of her kind had finally come to the academy. A freshman perhaps? _No, there weren't any Snow __**Boys**__ in my village of that age. _Mizore thought. This was something that interested her greatly, she would have to ask him.

When Kurumu hugged Tsukune into her chest, probably a means of keeping the other Succubus-like woman away from him, the new trio all just responded by raising a curious eyebrow each. The dark haired woman then burst out laughing while the red head took hold of the young man in the middle in a similar manner, much to his almost obvious displeasure as he closed his eyes and seemed to be growling, and said something back to Kurumu that made her gape at the woman in shock. Or was that awe? Her grip on Tsukune seemed to go slack and the young white haired boy went nuts. He was flailing about in the red-heads grip and shouting curses that Mizore wasn't used to hearing here at the Academy, his movements however seemed to be rubbing the red-head in all the right ways though, since the woman was blushing a deep scarlet and giggling.

Then she said something, whatever it was Mizore couldn't catch it, but it seemed to freeze the young man in her arms in utter shock, he went stock still and his face went redder than Mizore thought possible for any living creature. He then started thrashing about again and cursing even more; his words, though shouted, were barely intelligible. He was obviously more embarrassed than Tsukune and co. were at this point. Which was definitely saying something since they too were all red in the face and Moka was stuttering like a mad man... er... woman... vampire... whatever. _**(AN: I went ahead and confused myself... thought it was mildly entertaining so I left it in there.) **_

When he was finished thrashing about and merely attempting to catch his breath from the confines of the woman's generous bosom, he said something along the lines of, 'Perverted Vampires', before finally managing to free himself. He smoothed out the front of his coat and gave it a few pats to make himself feel better about the ordeal, and just as he was about to speak, Mizore thought it a good time to interrupt. Since she'd been dying to ask. Before he had the opportunity to speak, Mizore popped her head up from behind Tsukune and just threw it out there.

"You're a Snow Boy aren't you?"

The young man, obviously not startled by her sudden appearance, but oddly put off by her interruption, still had his mouth hanging open. He quickly closed it and his demeanour changed completely, going from a frazzled youth to a stoic one before answering.

"Yes, I am indeed a Snow Boy." He then lit a cigarette that he removed from his pocket and without missing a single stoic beat he continued.

"Yukishirou Saito, at your service."

**Not as long as I wanted the first chapter to be but hey, it was long enough for the introductions to the story and for me to kick off the plot line a little bit. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, be ready for it ya' hear? As long as I don't forget to update while I'm catching up on my other work... ahem.**

**Well, this is Lonelyraevyn here, and I am sooooo out of here.**


	2. The Snow Boy I kinda Like is A Pacifist?

**HELLO AGAIN all you fans of Rosario + Vampire. Lonelyraevyn here, and I must say I'm disappointed... only one review huh... this story must really blow so far... but anyway, last time I got an interesting review from a reader. Something about Gary Stu's? And Mary Sues being a big no-no. And guess what, I totally agree with you! If there was one movie I hated more it was Twilight. Why? Not because the story itself was bad, but BECAUSE OF THAT MARY SUE OF A MAIN CHARACTER! She seriously pissed me off. To all you Twilight fans out there, do not get me wrong. The story Twilight was good, I just don't like the main female character. And no, I will not be making any Mary Sues out of ANY of the characters. Or at least I won't intentionally. That... would be a nightmare. I am however unfamiliar with the term Gary Stu... or at least that's how I think he spelled it, I do have a good enough understanding of the term that I think I know what it means so no worries I'll avoid that too. And I quote... ahem... big breath... 'DON'T DO IT MAN!' Rest assured I will not be torturing any of you by making the characters seem too out of... er... character in a Mary Sue or Gary Stu sort of way. This does not follow the original story of Rosario + Vampire like many of you probably noticed, but you can assume that all of that has already taken place. This is around the start of their third year. PS I altered their ages a bit to fit with the age rating so... ahem... deeeeeep breath... THEY ARE ALL AT LEAST 18! I know it says the main character was a captain at the age of 17, but he's now 19. Just in case any of y'all were wondering. And I might have accidentally fubbed that in the first chapter... but he's 19 years of age. HONEST! XD**

**Okay, now that the uber long AR (Author Rant) is out of the way, on to the disclaimer.**

**Saito: The Lamer Known as Lonelyraevyn Does not own Rosario + Vampire or any of it's characters. However! As regrettably as it is, he does own this story and any and all characters not plucked out of the original story.**

**Lonelyraevyn: So there. XD**

**Saito: Oh and you can feel free to flame this lamer if it suits you're artistic tastes... cough**

**Lonelyraevyn: ~murderous glare~ you are a jackass... you know that right? If you weren't my main character I'd beat the crap out of you... no remorse for stoic jackasses.**

**Saito: ~dramatic raise of eyebrow~ if you wish I could turn you into an ice sculpture and display you on the front lawn... ~transforms~ actually, you don't get to decide... let's start now shall we?**

**Lonelyraevyn: eep... save me**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPTER TWO: The Snow Boy I Kinda Like is a Pacifist?**

Saito was not having a good day... on top of everything that had happened that morning, when Evangeline just had to bring up that nightmarish party, the Headmaster of the Academy was beyond creepy. And it was still so _**early**_!

Saito mumbled angrily to himself as he wandered the halls of his temporary school. He was wearing the schools' uniform now, the sickly green blazer and pants. He missed his Crimson Order Uniform already, and he'd only been wearing this sorry excuse of a uniform for twenty minutes.

On the bright side, he'd already found Mizore and her friends. Who'd have thought the little chauvinist was the young Tsukune that the Priestess had mentioned. Saito shook his head. '_It isn't my place to question her decisions. I''m sure the young man is just another unfortunate victim of... well... fortunate circumstance._' Saito stopped himself and a student ended up walking into his back. '_He's probably a real stand-up guy, maybe I should take some time to get to know him. I might be the one coming away with a better outlook on his relationship with those girls. As it stands now, the guy looks like nothing more than a rather fortunate pervert._'

While Saito had been lost in thought, the rather large young man had been trying to intimidate him into apologizing. Saito, being who he was, didn't consider it worth using even a fraction of his particularly superior intelligence to so much as acknowledge the boy. That was when the young man started to get angry. He took hold of Saito with one large hand and growled.

"Hey punk! I'm talking to you frosty!"

Saito was snapped out of his thoughts rather abruptly at this point. His gaze simply shifted so that he could see the rather large hand clamping down on his shoulder, and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. He regarded the offensive appendage for a moment before his gaze once again shifted to the young man it belonged to. His look was cold, and if looks could kill, the young man in question would be dead a thousand times over. '_Why does this morning have to be so troublesome?_' Luckily for the young man, he was dealing with a professional so he wouldn't die, but unluckily for him Saito happened to absolutely loath mornings, and he was also in a **very** bad mood."Remove your hand from my person immediately, or lose it."

The young man bristled angrily at that, and the friends he had surrounded himself with, a rather greasy looking guy and a girl with a shady look about her, both told him to turn Saito's ass into paste. Or at least that's what he could have sworn the people said. '_Honestly, these kids_. _They have no idea what they're getting themselves into. And who says, "turn his ass into paste" these days anyway?_'

"Alright pal. You asked for it!" The large one growled out as he drew back his meaty fist. Saito frowned for a moment as the fist flew towards his face, and then, he smiled. Not a kind smile mind you, a smile that would have even a vampire questioning the decision the young man had made at this point. Saito was an enigma, even to many of his comrades in the Crimson Order, his strength was beyond normal for a Snow Boy and he was capable of out matching vampire's in combat.

"Oh well... if you insist." Saito sighed and moved his head out of the way of the young man's fist, before reaching up and taking hold of the young man's arm. With a quick twist and pivot, the young man was flying through the air was a broken arm. "Like a twig." Saito observed calmly as the boy crashed into the wall at the far end of the hallway. "I wasn't even trying with that throw yet his arm snapped like a piece of dry wood..." Saito raised an eyebrow as the young man picked himself up from the wreckage of the wall. "Time for round two eh? Alright, I'll take all three of you at once. If you can so much as land a single hit on me, it's your win. But don't go crying to your mommy when you need to spend the rest of the year eating through a straw."

All three looked at each other then, and smirked while two cracked their knuckles and the one with the broken arm cracked his neck. That was when Saito realized the three were starting to transform and bear down on him with killing intent, forcing him to simply sigh and run a hand through his silvery hair. "Well, today's finally starting to look like a good day. Let's see if the three of you can give me a decent workout before I get to class."

And with that, all Hell broke loose.

**OOOOOOOOO**

After the rather spontaneous stress relief he'd been able to obtain before his first class, he was feeling much better, but his introduction to the class had been the easy part it seemed. The stares he was receiving from most of the female population during and afterwards were driving him absolutely mad. He knew he was attractive, but he tried to hide it by wearing large jackets and overcoats as much as possible _because_ of the looks he would receive if he didn't. Yet that didn't seem to be helping much when the women looking at you were all teenage girls. Can you say, 'Overactive Hormones' much?

'_Not enough it would seem_.' Saito had mused.

At the time, Saito could only sigh and then take his seat. Now though it was time for lunch, he was forced to sigh yet again when he entered the cafeteria and realized that he was once again the centre of attention. Every girl in the cafeteria was watching his every move and practically drooling, while the males were glaring at him with barely restrained fury resulting from jealousy.

Saito took a seat at one of the many empty tables by the far window and immediately dug into his lunch consisting of various foods from around the world, courtesy of his fuku-taichou who had been adamant about having someone from his division bring him lunch everyday. Saito rolled his eyes at the thought.

Ignoring the lustful stares from the girls around him and the heated glares from the boys, he ate in silence. That was until he realized he was no longer alone.

He looked up as Tsukune Aono took the seat opposite him with Mizore and Moka at either side, and Kurumu beside one of them. The young witch Yukari took a seat at _his_ side and smiled at him innocently while a young red-headed girl he had yet to meet took the place next to Moka and glared at him. Saito simply raised an eyebrow in question, or was that amusement? Even he couldn't tell the difference between some of his ever increasingly rare emotions sometimes.

After several long and very near uncomfortable moments of silence, Saito realized the group was staring at him in expectation. He finished his mouthful and frowned before placing his rice bowl back on the table and clearing his throat tentatively. At this, not only did the attention of the Aono boy's group intensify, but he somehow managed to silence the entire cafeteria. His eyes darted from left to right in almost nervous apprehension before he gave a simple, "Yo", and went back to casually eating his rice with his white-dragon engraved chopsticks.

Cue mass face-fault.

Saito blinked several times when he noticed that every body that currently occupied the cafeteria was painfully sprawled out on the floor in a comical fashion. He raised an eyebrow once more while he continued to slowly eat his rice, afraid that the slightest out-of-place movement may set off another chain reaction. Heck, if a simple greeting was enough to get people to throw themselves face first into a solid linoleum floor, what would happen if he actually did something amazing... like juggling six people while standing on the cieling?

Saito frowned.

'_Is that even possible?_' He looked at the cieling, then at the five girls and one boy currently peeling their beaten faces from the floor. Then he frowned again. '_I'm losing it... for a second there I actually considered giving it a try..._' He looked back to his rice bowl, shrugged, then continued eating.

"'_Yo_'? That's it?" Kurumu laughed awkwardly and rubbed her bruised nose, like most of the people in the cafeteria were doing; that was when Saito noticed, with a slight tinge of amusement, that some of the people that had slammed face first into the floor, were in fact, unconscious. Focusing his attention elsewhere, namely his bowl of rice, he raised an eyebrow at Kurumu's question, but didn't answer her; in fact, he wanted to see just how awkward he could make them feel with his silence.

'_This may become one of my favourite past-times._' Saito mused as he finished off the last of his rice. With a slight pang of regret he realized, he'd somehow managed to finish all his food in record time. '_Maybe I should try out for one of those speed eating competitions..._' He smiled darkly and chuckled, but the sound wasn't anything like what everyone expected. It was dark and sinister, a promise of pain. '_I'd mop the floor with them._' As Saito finished his half-baked thought, he failed to realize that many of the cafeteria's occupants had shirked away from him in surprise when they'd heard his almost blood thirsty chuckle, when he did realize they were looking at him awkwardly, he raised an eyebrow in obvious puzzlement. "What the heck is the matter with all of you?"

Cue the second mass face-fault of the day. All with a single thought in their collective minds. '_He's __**way**__ too oblivious!_'

If Saito's eyebrow could go any higher, it would have. He packed up his lunch and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Weirdos."

Tsukune and his 'groupies' chuckled nervously as Saito made to stand, but two sets of hands on his shoulders forced him back down. "Being anti-social again, Taichou?"

Saito bristled much akin to a cat, and amusingly enough, his hair seem to stand on end as he hissed at the two mature-looking students currently holding him in his seat. '_What the fuck is the matter with that airhead? Calling me Taichou so openly! Fool! Scared the living shit outta me.'_

As Saito fought to calm his now erratic heart rate, July and Evangeline took a seat as close to him as they could get with one of his sides already occupied by a starry-eyed young witch. Saito caught her star-struck expression and sneered almost in disgust before asking the question he somehow knew had no safe answer. "What the hell do you want?"

"You..." Yukari began. Saito frowned, and was immediately tackled out of his seat by a hyper active pint-sized witch. "ARE SO COOL!"

"GACK!" It was the only sound, however inelegant, that Saito could make as his throat was hammered by a bony shoulder and his body was brought crashing down into the hard floor. '_What. The. Fuck?_' Again... his thought process had been disrupted by one of the Aono boy's fan girls' impulsive behaviour. '_I'll never get used to this shit._'

"You're just like Inner Moka-san! So calm and collected, elegant and sharp tongued! I LOVE IT!" Yukari cried out as she continued to strangle the hapless Snow Boy oblivious to the fact that his skin was turning an unhealthy shade of blue as he struggled to breathe.

Evangeline and July simply smiled as they watched the anti-social Nibantai-taichou get strangled by a single young witch. For the second strongest man in the Crimson Order, he was being beaten rather easily by a young girl no older than maybe thirteen years of age. The thought brought a malicious smile to both their faces.

Kurumu had already jumped up at this point and latched onto the young witch in an attempt to free the Snow Boy from Yukari's overly-expressive behaviour. When she finally managed to get Yukari off of him, the Snow Boy was lying still on the floor... twitching every now and then in what they could only assume was an effect brought on by the severe lack of oxygen.

Kurumu pouted cutely as she poked the now lifeless form of the rather easily angered Snow Boy, not once thinking that doing so might be potentially harmful to her health. "Wow, surprisingly fragile isn't he?"

Evangeline smiled seductively and offered a breathy laugh. "Oh my little succubus, he's not fragile in the least. Trust me, I've already had the pleasure of taking him for a ride. He's just not good with women."

Cue sweat drop on one blue, one purple, one red, one pink, one brown, and one black haired head each.

Kurumu chuckled. "Too much info... but _anyway_... when do you suppose he'll wake up?"

Evangeline looked to her watch and frowned in mock thought. "You may want to stand back babe."

Kurumu stood up and took three steps back. "This good?"

Evangeline nodded just as Saito shot into an upright position and snarled. "What in the devils name did you do that for!" As he'd started yelling, the temperature in the room dropped at least twenty degrees in a matter of seconds, frost began to form on the tables, floor, and windows, and once hot food was instantly chilled. Kurumu found herself shivering along with Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari, while Mizore couldn't help but be impressed, if a little suspicious.

'_Such an insane drop in temperature, and almost instantaneously... this guy's on a completely different level from me. Why haven't I ever heard of him before?_' Mizore shifted her lollipop to the other side of her mouth as she mulled over the possibilities. '_Why did he come here after the Opening Ceremony? Why now, even though he seems so intelligent, almost like he's already finished an insane amount of schooling._' That thought brought to mind her first math class with the mysterious Snow Boy. Ririko-Sensei had just asked Kurumu to answer an insanely difficult question and Saito had scoffed when she had been unable to answer. Not because she wasn't able to answer, but because even Ririko-Sensei had been wrong.

He had quickly corrected her and berated her on her improper teaching methods before falling silent again. Ririko-sensei had been too stunned to respond.

She had a strong suspicion that he was also responsible for taking down two of the most belligerent first year students on campus earlier in the morning. He was new, and no other student wanted to deal with them. There was so much about him that they didn't know, he was a big 'if' factor that had suddenly been thrust into their lives like a lance.

'_Where the heck did he come from? And why did that girl call him Taichou just now?_' Mizore frowned, her lips turning down around her lollipop in a thoughtful pout. '_Yukishirou Saito, just who __**are**__ you?'_

**OOOOOOOO**

At the end of the day, Saito had finally managed to calm down. He was surprised it had taken that long to be completely honest. He now found himself walking down the road towards the dorms with a hyper-active witch hanging from his neck, a vampire from his right arm and a succubus from his left. Tsukune was in much the same position, minus the witch-necklace of course. And the vampire Succubus combo was younger than his own. He lit a cigarette and sighed as the group of rowdy girls struck up conversation after conversation about meaningless topics. '_Typical... teenage women will never cease to completely confuse me at every turn._'

He was surprised at himself too, even though Yukari was so young, she was still a girl. He had never been comfortable around women. Maybe it was because she was so young, but he'd gotten used to her hanging off of him as if he were her older brother. It honestly wasn't so bad. '_Now if only I could do something about the other two slackers hanging off me like leeches._'

He didn't get a chance to think for long, since he was suddenly forced to jump back when two large male students jumped out at him from the tree's on either side of the path. Evangeline and July just allowed themselves to be pulled along for the ride as Aono and his group prepared for a fight.

"Hey Senpai! We saw what you did this morning." One of the two said arrogantly, puffing out his chest in an attempt to intimidate the Snow Boy. "It wasn't very nice, so we're going to have to beat an apology out of you."

Saito raised an eyebrow. "What simple and dull-witted dialogue... does this stuff happen to you often Aono?"

Tsukune face-faulted, and Saito simply continued to look at him blankly. As Tsukune lifted himself off the ground he turned to Saito with an uneasy smile. "I think they're talking to you Yukishirou-san."

Saito balked, as if he'd just been told something mildly surprising. His facial expression still didn't change though, much to every one's chagrin. "Is that so..." Saito frowned and took a drag off his cigarette, before making a quick motion with his free hand.

Evangeline and July shot forward like two bullets fired simultaneously. They collided with the two males and proceeded to beat them within an inch of their lives while Saito and the others just watched on. Saito with a kind of cold indifference to the situation, while the others watched in utter shock.

Every few seconds, Tsukune and company would wince, as if they could feel the pain inflicted with every blow; and after about fifty seconds, the two males were thoroughly beaten and cowed by the duet. They turned to Saito and smiled. "Looks like they weren't all that after all. It's still one hundred years too early for them to challenge the likes of you Taichou."

Saito bristled, but then quickly relaxed. '_Oh well, old habits are hard to break after all._' He shot the two women a menacing look before turning back in the direction of the dormitory. "If I have to put up with this stuff too often, I may actually end up having to fight one or two sooner or later." He then stomped out his cigarette and continued walking as Tsukune and company looked at him incredulously.

As he passed by the two injured males, one that happened to be still conscious caught hold of his pant leg and growled. "Coward, making those girls fight for you. We challenged you ass-hole!"

Saito raised an eyebrow as he lit another cigarette. "You heard them didn't you? It's still one hundred years too early for punks like you the challenge me, I have far bigger fish to fry."

With that, Saito continued walking once more, leaving the two male students in the middle of the path with the others trailing behind him, one thought running through the minds of all but three people present.

'_Who the heck is this guy?'_

"Who'd have thought the guy with the scary looking expression was the pacifist of the three." Kurumu muttered to herself silently after the girls had parted from Tsukune and Saito.

Unfortunately for her though, Mizore heard her statement and scoffed. "He has a really weird way of showing it then. He seems so violent and angry, and all we've ever done is try and talk to him."

Evangeline laughed, causing Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari to jump. She calmed herself and looked over at the four young women with a sly smile. "That's all just part of his charm. If you can get past his rough exterior, he's really just a big softy. He hates fighting if he can help it, unless you catch him in the morning. He's not too great with mornings... which is cute too."

July chuckled. "Indeed, when we took advantage of him last year he was too drunk to realize it at first; but when he woke up in the morning I was sure we'd had our last cup of sake."

Kurumu frowned as the group walked through the front doors of the Dorm before turning to the two older women. "You two keep mentioning that, don't tell me you guys have seriously-"

Evangeline could only laugh as July smiled seductively and answered. "Of course, a Succubus and a Vampire teaming up on a Snow Boy may seem like over-kill, but he's got the stamina of an immortal. He hates the memory though, so we really just bring it up to annoy him. He makes the cutest face when he's upset."

Kurumu paled and pointed an accusing finger at July. "You're a-"

"Succubus." July answered calmly.

Kurumu's finger then pointed to Evangeline. "And you're a-"

"Vampire." Evangeline stated nonchalant as she examined her fingernails. "It's really not all that surprising is it? I mean look at all of you, a Vampire, two witches, a Succubus, and a Snow Maiden all hanging off a human like he's a giant plushy, seeing a Vampire, Succubus, and a Snow Boy spending time together shouldn't be nearly as much of a surprise. Snow Boy's are known for their loving and protective natures after all."

At this point the group Evangeline had coined, 'Tsukune's Harem' were all as pale as the Snow Maiden in their group. Evangeline noticed this with slight amusement before waving her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, the three of us won't say a thing. We're actually here for two reason's really. Education, and the protection of your little group. Namely Mizore and her pet human."

"Eh?" It was out of all their mouths before they could think about it. But before any of them could continue, July added her input.

"The Snow Priestess contacted Saito a little while ago and asked him to go back to school. She had an ulterior motive though. She asked him to protect Mizore and the man she'd fallen in love with. The three of us work for the same company, and so Saito brought us along; he's never been able to refuse the Priestess after all."

Mizore nodded thoughtfully. "If it was the Snow Priestess, then I can see why. She's owed me one ever since that incident with Miyabe. I can see why she'd do this, but where did she find you three?"

Evangeline answered that. "The three of us work for a type of Protection Agency. We do body guard jobs for important Humans and Youkai. She came to us looking for some of our younger members so that they could blend in with the Academy's Students, lucky for her Saito-kun was available. And seeing as how he's so young, the Snow Priestess wanted to see him finish his education properly."

"I see, but Protection? He'd have to be pretty strong for that kind of job." Kokoa stated rather abruptly. She planted her fist into the palm of her other hand and declared, "Alright, come tomorrow I'll put him in his place! Oh if only Onee-sama could see me tomorrow." Kokoa started drooling at her next thought. "Maybe I'll have Tsukune remove Onee-chan's Rosario tomorrow. Then once I'm done with Saito I'll-"

"Be in the infirmary." Evangeline interrupted calmly. Kokoa blinked before her face turned red, not from embarrassment, but righteous fury.

"If you're a Vampire then you should know a simple Snow Boy doesn't stand a chance against me!" Kokoa remarked.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Saito is a professional, not only that, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. How do you expect to be able to beat someone of Saito's calibre knowing that hmm?"

This time Moka intervened. "Then you've fought him before?"

Evangeline nodded. "I'm a Vampire who only recently started working with Saito-kun. I challenged him to a match once, to, as you're imouto put it, 'Put him in his Place', but he mopped the floor with me. He's only gotten stronger since then too. Mind you, I'm not as powerful as Vampires like your father or your elder sisters, but still! For a Snow Boy to beat a Vampire in a one-on-one match, it's a little unreal."

At this point, Mizore was struggling to pick her jaw up off the floor. "How is that possible?"

Evangeline looked at Mizore curiously. "You're one of the Snow People yet you don't know? The Snow People my be weak to start off, but out of all Youkai, they possess the greatest potential. Saito-kun was raised by a Vampire since he was nine, so he would naturally be pretty strong. It's been close to eleven years since the Sou-taichou started training him after all."

"Sou-taichou?" The group asked in unison.

July sighed. "Well, that's enough explaining for now. Saito-chan would kill us if he knew we told you this much."

Although a little disappointed, the girls all agreed and went to their rooms for some much needed sleep. Yukari was hyper though, and that only proved to grind on the blue haired Succubus' nerves as they disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

Evangeline was the first to speak when the girls left July and the Vampire in the lobby. "You think this job will be harder than the Sou-taichou thought?"

July sighed. "Yeah, we've only known them for a single day and I've already started to like them. Saito-chan must be battling against some mixed feelings right about now. He'll be really cranky in the morning."

They both sighed in defeat and went off to their rooms for the night.

**OOOOOOO**

Saito had indeed battled with mixed feelings, but not of the sort the two women had thought. He was caught between wanting to leave and wanting to be true to his word to the Snow Priestess. The two thoughts were both strong in his mind and had woken him up in the morning with the rude realization that he needed to be true to his word no matter how annoying the students.

He sighed as he got out of bed and got ready for the day, only to realize he'd woken up an hour earlier than he usually did. "Great, guess I'll go do a little exercise before classes start for the day."

When he at last left his room, who better to run into on his way outside than a disgruntled Tsukune. They stopped and regarded each other for a moment before Tsukune flashed a disarming smile. "Couldn't sleep Yukishirou-san?"

Saito nodded. "You?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, that same smile still on his face. "I usually get up this early so I can do a few kata's before class."

Saito was honestly surprised. He didn't take the young man for a fighter, but it was a pleasant surprise. He smirked. "Then would you know of a good place? Might as well spar for a bit since we're both thinking the same thing."

Tsukune seemed to turn a tad apprehensive at the thought. "You sure? I trained under Moka-san for a while last year. I don't mean to brag but I could seriously hurt you."

Saito had a hard time holding back his mirth at this point, and since his insides felt about ready to burst, he coughed to clear a bit of the tension before he motioned a hand to the stairs. "Don't worry about me. Though I'd like to see how well an amateur could improve under the tutelage of another amateur."

Tsukune frowned, clearly unable to grasp just exactly what Saito had said. In the end he could only shrug and lead Saito to his usual place.

When the two arrived they were oblivious to the presence of a particular Snow Girl in the bushes off to the side. She had followed the pair to Tsukune's usual spot for his morning exercises out of curiosity. '_Why are the two of them going together? Maybe I'll see something good today._' Such were the thoughts running through the ninja-like Snow Girl's head as she continued to watch them silently from the treeline.

Then, much to her surprise and mild pleasure, Saito began to disrobe. He unbuttoned his jacket and slung it over the branch of a tree before doing the same with his shirt, his explanation was simple. "I wouldn't want to have to get a new uniform after only two days of classes." When he at last had removed his shirt Mizore was honestly surprised. His upper torso was riddled with scars.

Some were small, but others were so long and wide Mizore was utterly confused at how he was still alive, many of his scars seemed to go right through his body, proof of which being that where a scar was located on his back, there was a mirroring scar on his chest or stomach. He had more of the ghastly reminders than Tsukune did, and Tsukune was a human living in a world full of Youkai!

One scar however, made Mizore shiver more than the others. It was huge, and even seemed to go right through. A vertical line was carved into his chest and stomach starting from his right shoulder and ending just above his waistline. The nasty looking scar was almost an inch wide, it was obviously done by a blade of some kind, but the person wielding it would have to have been very strong. Another adjoining scar ran diagonally over his chest, with what Mizore could only guess was the starting point of the injury located in the centre of the other large scar and the finish being his left shoulder. All in all, it was a ghastly sight.

Though the fact that he was also covered in a thick layer of attractively tight muscle didn't get past the Snow Maiden either. His torso made him look quite powerful, thick muscle was stretched taught beneath attractive pale skin. His chest and stomach rippled with every lazy stretch and movement, and his arms at the moment, made him look rather frightening. He didn't possess so much muscle that it was unattractive, not by a long shot, more like Tsukune. Refined and almost unnoticeable beneath clothing, but chiseled and powerful. All the strength without the bulk.

Now Mizore could only wonder why she could only think of how attractive the Snow Boy was. Naturally, she blamed it on her hormones and shrugged. '_I have Tsukune, sure he's absolutely HOT, but Tsukune is so much better in so many ways..._' Mizore paused at her own thought. '_That's odd, I can't think of anything... Well I don't know Saito-san that well after all, so what's there to compare?_' Mizore shook off the thought and smiled airily at the two men. One being the man of her dreams and the other being every girl's fantasy that she'd only known for the better part of a day.

Saito was watching Tsukune warily now as he removed his jacket but left his shirt on. It was chilly after all, the only reason Saito could stand the cold is because that's what he was. It was his nature.

He was Winter Incarnate.

Tsukune took his stance and waited for Saito to do the same. When Saito still refused to so much as budge, Tsukune frowned. "Aren't you going to take a stance?"

Saito raised an eyebrow. "Why? Making a stance is like telegraphing your abilities to your opponent. Why tell them how you're going to fight when you can remain an enigma and catch them off guard? Make your opponent underestimate you, then the fight is practically already yours."

Tsukune nodded briefly. "Then get ready." '_I better hold back a bit, he seems confident but I'm way stronger than the average human._'

Saito made a 'Come at me' gesture with his left hand and Tsukune rushed forward using every once of speed in his body; he thrust out with a vicious right straight and to his immense surprise, Saito caught it with a single hand. '_Impossible! Although I powered it down, he caught it with one hand? Just how strong is this guy?_'

"You're slow, and that punch was pathetic. Is that all you have, or were you being courteous to me because I'm a Snow Boy?" Saito literally growled out the last part of that question and with one swift movement, he threw Tsukune to the side and straight into a tree. Tsukune was expecting to hit softly, obviously still unaware that Saito really was strong enough to fight against Vampires on even footing, so when he crashed straight through the tree and then several more before finally coming to a stop in a tangled heap in the dirt. He had never been more shocked in his life.

Now Tsukune isn't much one for profanity, but there was no other way to describe what he was feeling. '_Holy shit! What the hell is going on! His strength is at inner Moka's level, maybe even higher!_' He slowly picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. '_Looks like I may need to get more serious about this, if all goes well I may even be able to earn a bit from him too._'

When Tsukune finally made his way back to the clearing, his face was set. Saito smirked. "So, are you going to get serious, or do I have to show you that holding back is only going to get you killed?"

Tsukune didn't bother with his stance this time, he simply rushed forward and started throwing punches and kicks at his temporary adversary. All of which Saito either dodged or deflected easily. All of his movements seemed lazy but skillful. He was easily deflecting Tsukune's attacks with a single hand while his other was buried in his pocket. Tsukune then decided that Saito was right, if he was holding Tsukune back this easily, then going full power would be a good idea if Tsukune was going to be able to prove the results of his training to the Snow Boy. So he did just that; amping up his strength and speed as high as his current level would allow, he went on the attack once more with renewed vigor.

Saito noticed the increase in power immediately, Tsukune's blows became more focused and Saito actually had to try to fight him off. It wasn't yet at a level he needed both his hands for, but it was very good for one his age when he'd had no formal training. Saito was a professional, he made a living doing battle with powerful opponents and he'd only lost once. And that had been against his foster father.

So to see this level of skill in someone who'd probably never seen true combat was at the very least refreshing. He smirked when he moved his head lazily to avoid a punch that had been aimed for his nose and his gaze calmly flicked over to Tsukune. "My turn."

Mizore must have blinked at least a hundred times in her shock. Tsukune was good enough to fight against Moka without incurring any serious injury, and he was getting his ass handed to him in a sparring match by one of her kind. '_I guess those two really weren't lying when they said he could handle vampires... I know Tsukune technically isn't a full vampire but still... Tsukune beat Moka once and she's crazy strong. Since this is only a sparring match I can tell that Yukishirou-san isn't really giving it his full effort, one of his hands is in his pockets for crying out loud!_' As Mizore continued to speculate she failed to notice the rest of the group had joined her until Kurumu fanned herself as if she were too hot when it was clearly too cool for it to be physically possible given the amount of clothing she was wearing.

"Whoa, Tsukune's gotten pretty damned attractive since we first met him, but Saito makes Tsukune look like... well, like a puppy."

Mizore jumped and turned as she fought to keep the red from her pale cheeks. She obviously didn't do too well because the Succubus, both of them, smiled at her teasingly. "You too huh?" Kurumu snickered when Mizore nodded and both went back to watching the bout. By now things had evened out a bit, Tsukune was attempting to get his blows in, all of which the Snow Boy either dodged or deflected with his one free hand, while the Snow Boy was landing blows left and right. They didn't look all that light either, each hit sent tremors not only through Tsukune's body, but through the ground as well. Seeing as how every time a blow connected the group watching from the sidelines from the cover of the bushes could feel the ground tremble.

"Don't worry, those blows may sound and feel pretty heavy, but they're really not." July stated calmly from her position beside Moka when she noticed the girls of Tsukune's 'harem' gasp in worry. "He's diverting most of the force behind his blows through Tsukune-kun's body and into the ground, so the Earth takes most of the impact. Sure the blows that Tsukune-kun is receiving are hard enough to shatter concrete, but if Saito-chan was hitting Tsukune-kun with one of his full powered punches, the boy could very easily die. Though, this is good exercise for Saito-chan as well."

Mizore choked. "He's really that strong?"

July chuckled haughtily. "Of course he is. We told you yesterday didn't we? Saito-chan is strong enough to handle vampires who are fighting at full strength. The last two he fought were pretty vicious too, Shuzen something or other."

The entire group froze upon hearing the name 'Shuzen'. They were all very familiar with Moka's sisters and knew full well what they were capable of. "He beat them? Kahlua-nee and Akuha-nee?"

July blinked. "They're your sisters?"

Moka chuckled nervously. "Half sisters but yeah."

Evangeline smirked. "Now do you have an idea little fledgling? Of just how strong that man really is?"She said to a dumb-struck Kokoa who's jaw may as well have been glued to the ground. She picked a piece of dirt off her shirt and smiled darkly. "It's why he hates fighting to such an extent. If he could help it, he would never fight. But we live in a world where that's not possible, that's why July and I fight most of his battles for him when we're around. The students at this school are far too weak to face him, they could die."

Moka then rushed passed them and into the clearing, Evangeline blinked. "What the-"

"Tsukune!"

The spar stopped immediately and Saito took a step back as Moka rushed over to a winded and bruised Tsukune. They exchanged a few words, to which Saito didn't pay much attention, before Tsukune became visibly flustered. Was that fear Saito sensed in the young human? Saito's scowl deepened and his gaze went over to the others standing in a small group off to the side. They all merely shrugged at him in response, that was when the soft 'clink' of metal reached Saito's ears and the air was filled with a very dense, very strong, and dark youki. It washed over them in a massive wave and turned the very air around them red, the moon that seemed to always be hanging overhead was also dyed a sickly blood red.

Saito's gaze turned on the pair he'd originally been facing. A stunned Tsukune was looking straight into the face of Moka, yet this wasn't the Moka that Saito was familiar with. Her long hair was no longer pink, but a metallic silver that gleamed eerily in the blood red light, her body was more matured with filled out hips and a larger bust. She had turned to look over her shoulder at the stoic Snow Boy, regarding him with cruel crimson eyes. The reptilian pupils merely confirmed it for Saito. "So you're the true Moka Akashiya I take it?"

Moka was only slightly startled by the fact that Saito had made the observation so quickly, but she pushed the thought from her mind as she turned her body to face Saito, one hand on her hip and her expression now impassive. "So, they say you're quite strong."

Saito didn't move, he made no effort to do anything except breath and blink. He didn't seem particularly put off by her youki, but he was silent. Almost as if he were struggling to find the best way to answer her. "I suppose, but strength is a matter of perspective."

Moka growled. She didn't like how he was dancing around the question at all, but it was fine for what she wanted. Since she would find out soon enough. "Fight me."

Saito blinked, obviously a little surprised by how straight forward the woman was. He took a moment to think before he simply nodded. "If you wish, but might I ask why?"

Moka sneered. "Do you really need to ask? They say you were raised by a Vampire, you should know by now what makes us tick."

Saito smirked sinisterly. "I suppose that's true, I know all about your bloodthirsty nature and you reckless instincts. My father made it very clear to me what to expect when in the company of Vampire's. I am also aware of what it means to be challenged by one of your race, and I sure as hell hope you aren't thinking what I think you are."

Moka flushed angrily and changed her stance, although still deceptively relaxed, Saito could tell she was getting ready to attack. "For a Vampire female, it's very important that their mate is stronger than them, so you're right in your assumption that this is one way of finding our mate. But what makes you think I want you?"

Saito nodded again. "Good, because even when I win, I have no intention of becoming a mated pair with you, it's good to know this is simply a means of testing your strength."

Moka smiled darkly and Tsukune backed up as her body tensed. Sensing the change in the air as Moka readied herself to attack Saito stiffened and prepared himself, removing his hand from his pocket. "Who said I wanted to test my strength. I merely wished to show you your-" Moka then dashed forward faster than any of the spectators could follow, other than Evangeline and July of course, when she reappeared beside Saito, she was swinging a vicious kick towards the side of his head. "Place!"

Saito raised an arm to block and her leg connected with his forearm with the force of a cannon ball fired point blank. The resulting shock-wave that erupted away from the pair was enough to tear the ground at their feet apart and blow back the hair of everyone standing within twenty feet of them. The sound of the collision was like thunder to their ears, and Saito's expression was, dare they say it, shocked.

"My my, that's some strength you've got there Akashiya-san." Saito lowered him arm when Moka jumped back to make some room and rubbed his now sore forearm. "Yeesh, that actually stung a bit."

Moka on the other hand was shocked as well, but for an entirely different reason. '_He blocked it with a single arm! I see, so he is pretty strong it would seem, then I'd best go full tilt if I truly wish to show this Snow Boy his place._' She rushed forward again but this time Saito rushed forward to meet her, and when she kicked, so did he. Their legs came together with another thunderous bang and the force knocked the combatants away from each other. They came at each other again, but this time, Saito was showing them just how much of an acrobat he could be.

"He's like a freaking monkey!" Kurumu exclaimed.

The others nodded, since he was indeed performing acts of pure acrobatic excellence that only a monkey should have. As he dodged blows, he was either simply jumping over the enraged Vampire or performing handsprings off her leg and over her kicks. There was even a single instant when Saito managed to perform a handstand on her leg while staring her straight in the face. He raised an eyebrow and smirked from his upside-down position and Moka growled. "Don't you dare."

Saito used her own leg as leverage to spin his body around and swing a brutal kick into the side of her head. She flew straight through the trees and towards the main school building. Saito came to a soft landing, after several twists and pivots to right himself, only a few feet away from where he'd performed the rather gutsy feat of doing a handstand on Inner Moka's leg. His muscles tensed for a moment before he took off after Moka like a rocket leaving behind a stunned group of on-lookers and two very aroused looking older women. Evangeline and July were both red in the face and breathing rather heavily.

"It's always such a turn on to watch Saito fight for real." Evangeline stated airily.

July could only nod her agreement.

"Is Moka-san... losing?" Yukari wondered aloud.

All too eager to find out, the little witch's question was answered by dumbfounded staring, and then the entire group rushing off in the direction Saito had just run in, leaving July and Evangeline alone to sigh and follow suit, albeit much more slowly than the others; they knew how this would end after all. Moka Akashiya may look like a pure-blood vampire with an impressive pedigree, but she was still merely a child with little to no actual combat experience, at least when compared to Saito who had fought several battles in nearly every country that currently made up the world. He was no stranger to combat, nor was he a stranger to how vampire's fought.

Looking down on him was Moka's first mistake. Thinking she would have an easy win was her second. Actually forcing Saito to go all out would be her last mistake where the Snow Boy was concerned.

She would learn her place soon enough. Evangeline chuckled at that. "Funny how the one who fancies herself a teacher will have her words thrown back at her by one who fancies himself a student."

**OOOOOOO**

**AAAND CUUUUT! That's a wrap for chapter two. Yay, the plot is finally coming together and I'm finally putting that arrogant Moka in her place... but now that I've finished this chapter something is worrying me. Pairings. I know I said this was going to be Mainly a MizorexOC fic, but I'm not so sure I should place Moka with Tsukune... I'm gonna screw around with that a little bit and see what turns up. Actually, on second thought. Im'a go and create a poll. It'll go like this see;**

**Which Girl/Girls should end up with Tsukune or Saito?**

**I'll let you all chose and adapt the story to accommodate later on... because seriously... I have no idea which girls should get together with whom. Personally, the MokaxTsukune has been getting a little old a little fast for me... sure it works because that is obviously the original pairing from the actual story, but I don't think I like that idea... I think letting Mizore or Kurumu have a relationship with Tsukune would only be fair, while Moka can remain her stoic self that says, 'I will not accept someone weaker than me as my Mate' and all that crap. Well, I'll leave it up to the votes, since I don't think I'll start writing the next chapter until I have at least a few. I need to know the pairings before I start it, it has something to do with how I'll end the fight with Moka after all. After I have a better idea about what people want I'll go ahead and get started.**

**So until next time ,this is Lonelyraevyn and I'm outta here. XP**


End file.
